freelancerdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The UNSC Freelancer War
The UNSC-Freelancer War is a war portrayed in Agent Florida's stories. The war takes place in the first four chapters, but supposedly is ended when Agent Florida and Isabel destroy the ever-so-threatening Father of Destruction, the UNSC counterpart to the Freelancer's Mother of Invention. Beginning of a War The War was started around the time that Project Freelancer stole Daniel Radcliff's A.I. unit from Project Armageddon, who at the time was at war with the Freelancers. Also at this time, Project Freelancer was teamed up with the UNSC. The war started over the A.I. unit itself, as Project Freelancer needed its help fighting off Armageddon troopers, while the UNSC needed help killing off the Covenant. The Director refused to give the A.I. unit over, thus starting a war that would last for two years. The first battle took place on the UNSC colony Harvest, where Project Freelancer sent out soldiers to destroy the bases. The operation was a sucess, causing the UNSC to start the second battle on Earth. This battle was successful for the UNSC, taking out Project Freelancer's main land base. The UNSC replaced this building with a massive building that had an unknown cause, but was later learned that this was the building site of the Father of Destruction, which was at first titled Daughter Death. Battle of the Guardians The Battle of the Guardians was the only battle during this war where the UNSC and Project Freelancer had to help each other. It started off at Guardian, a strange structure in a jungle on Earth. This structure belonged to the UNSC and it was being attacked by Project Freelancer. They fought at this site for about two weeks, until the structure opened up, releasing many Forerunner Sentinals. The UNSC asked for help from Project Freelancer and they accepted, as the Sentinals were wiping out both UNSC and Project Freelancer forces. The battle ended in a retreat of both Project Freelancer and the UNSC, leaving the Sentinals there. This may be how the UNSC had a Forerunner robot in Chapter 4 of Florida's stories. Ending of War Near the last four months of the war, Daniel Radcliff's A.I. unit was inserted into a robot unit. He was renamed Agent Florida, which had been reserved for quite a while. Agent Florida was then sent on many missions that are described in his stories. Finally, the Father of Destruction launches off into space. Florida is the first to notice it, as he is captured and brought to it. He later escapes. The Father of Destruction and the UNSC then unleash Operation Bro-Hug, as they were going to connect into the Mother of Invention and send soldiers through to eliminate everyone. Ironically, at the end of the war, Agent Florida, Isabel, and Agent California (K.I.A.) enter the Father of Destruction and destroy it, then running through the tunnel to escape to the Mother of Invention. The Father of Destruction is then destroyed, ending the war. The Flood During Chapter 4 of Florida's stories, Florida and the gang arrive at Cold Storage, and abandoned UNSC testing facility for the Flood. Later, near the end, a Flood Juggernaut arrives at the Father of Invention, but is killed by Florida and Isabel. This may mean that Florida and the others had some effect on the Flood, causing them to escape Cold Storage. Category:Freelancer Category:UNSC